I'm Not Going Away Without You
by IsmiHana
Summary: "Kenapa kau harus pergi! Orihara Izaya!"/"Siapa bilang aku pergi?"/ Izaya/Masaomi fic. Warning inside. Happy birth-I mean, reading!


Di luar, suasana begitu tentram, seperti malam-malam biasa. Tapi Masaomi Kida merasa gelisah akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

**I'm Not Going Away Without You**

_**judul apa itu**_

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

**Mungkin AT, mungkin OOC, mungkin bahasa aneh, mungkin gulanya habis(?) jadi gak manis**

**Rated T for mild language—**_**jangan ditiru ya, readers yang baik**_

_**selamat membaca! (author kabur)**_

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Kida-kun?" Mikado menyapanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Masaomi membalas, "Kau duluan saja tidur, Mikado."

"Benar ya?"

Masaomi mengangguk mengiyakan. Mikado pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan idri.

Masaomi memandang langit yang penuh bintang-bintang, tapi dalam matanya, ia hanya melihat sebuah wajah. Si pirang pun menatap layar handphonenya, dan ya, wajah itu berada di sana. Sebuah wajah dengan cengiran khas yang menyebalkan, mata merah, dan rambut hitam, sehitam langit malam.

Wajah Masaomi mengeras, "Sialan kau, Izaya-san."

.

.

.

"_Kudengar Orihara Izaya telah pergi dari kota ini!"_

"_Apa? Syukurlah. Heiwajima takkan bertengkar lagi dengannya."_

"_Ya. Tapi kita takkan lupa kalau ia pernah membuat kekacauan di sini. Tiang depan rumahku benar-benar rusak ketika mereka bertengkar."_

"_Hey, ayo bersulang untuk merayakan kepergiannya!"_

"_Ayo!"_

.

.

.

_Pergi?_ Masaomi menggemeletukkan gerahamnya.

_Kenapa kau harus pergi, Brengsek?_

Tangannya mengepal.

_Sebaiknya aku tak pernah mengenalmu!_

.

.

.

"Ori… hara… Izaya…" Masaomi menggumamkan namanya.

"Orihara… Izaya…" tubuhnya bergetar.

"Orihara Izaya…" napasnya sesak.

"Orihara Izaya!" air matanya mengalir.

"Orihara Izaya! Baka da!" ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan suara menggelegar—_bersyukurlah Mikado tertidur lelap_. Semakin ia menyebut nama pemuda itu, semakin ia rindu padanya. Rindu akan tingkah konyolnya, tawanya, mata merahnya, bahkan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan.

"_Kenapa_?!" seru Masaomi, menghentakkan kakinya sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?! Orihara Izaya!"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Kaki Masaomi lemas dan ia terduduk, bersender ke pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat. Ia menangis. Ia marah karena dirinya menangis. Tapi ia juga marah karena Izaya pergi… begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

_Bodoh! Izaya bodoh! Sial! Sialan! Si—_

"Siapa bilang aku pergi?"

Masaomi tersentak. Suara itu! Suara yang menyebalkan itu! Suara yang selalu ingin didengarnya, _sebenci_ apapun Masaomi terhadapnya.

_Orihara Izaya…_

Pemuda itu meloncat dari atap dan turun di hadapan Masaomi. "Siapa bilang aku pergi tanpamu, hn?" seringai mengejek itu kembali ia pasang.

"Uh, b, bodoh." Masaomi memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, kembali dengan sikap biasanya di depan Izaya.

"Dasar manis."

"Urusai! Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Perlahan-lahan, lengan Izaya yang kokoh merengkuh si pirang, "Aku merindukanmu, Dasar Tsundere."

Kali itu, Masaomi hanya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Izaya. Hangat. Erat. Tak terlukiskan.

"Jadi, kau takkan pergi?" tanya Masaomi memastikan.

"Oh, aku akan pergi." Izaya menyahut ringan, membuat si pirang terkejut. "Tapi aku takkan pergi tanpamu."

Masaomi merenung sejenak.

"Ne, Masaomi-chan." Izaya memanggilnya, "Ikutlah denganku."

Sebuah tangan terulur ke hadapan Masaomi. Ia menghela napas, "Aku tak perlu menekan tombol 'decline', eh?"

Izaya menyeringai, sementara ia membawa Masaomi dalam lengannya.

_Aku ikut. Ke mana pun kau pergi._ Masaomi memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya kala Izaya membawanya pergi dari Ikebukuro.

Biarlah ia pergi dari sana. Biarlah ia tinggalkan kehidupan yang telah dijalaninya. Biarlah. Asalkan pemuda itu tetap bersamanya, dunianya terasa utuh…

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Halohalohai! Ai kembali lagi! maaf kalo jelek, maklum, ngarangnya pas market day (?)**

**Ai bingung mo kasih genre apa. kalo ada genre gaje sih ai kasih genre itu #slapped**

**sankyuu udah mau baca! kembali lagi ya XD #hah**


End file.
